Jazwares
Jazwares is an American toy company based in Sunrise, Florida. They were established in 1997. Jazwares acquired the rights to make Sonic the Hedgehog toys in 2008. They have since released action figures and plush toys based on specific Sonic games as well as the general [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. Re-Released Toy Island Figures Jazwares re-released three of the Toy Island Sonic Adventure figures in new packages. This time around, they did not come with any accessories. They are otherwise unchanged, however the paint job has been touched up a bit. All three are discontinued. Re-Re-Re-Release Lineup *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles Super Posers The first two Super Poser figures were a re-deco of Sonic and Shadow from the Toy Island Sonic X toy line. These two Super Posers were slightly improved with more accurate paint jobs and better-looking eyes. Jazwares later released repaints of these figures as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, Jazwares eventually re-sculpted the head on the Super Sonic Super Poser. Another re-deco of Sonic was later released where he was completely made of clear blue plastic, along with this figure they re-released Super Sonic and Super Shadow in new "Super Poser" specific packages. Shortly after Sonic and Shadow were re-packaged in the new "Super Poser" specific packages, however some were mislabeled as "Super Sonic" and "Super Shadow", but later releases corrected that. Jazwares has also released a Super Poser version of Knuckles, which their first Super Poser to have an original Jazwares sculpt. Jazwares has also made a Super Poser of Tails. The "Super Poser" figures had been criticized for having loose joints, although there is a method to fix the loose joints that works with other figures (5-inch, 3-inch, etc.) as well. A common home-repair method is to put some super glue on the loose joints, then move the joint in all ways possible. In summer 2011, Jazwares re-packaged the Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails super posers in new "20th Anniversary" specific packages, and have slightly better paint jobs. A Silver Super Poser was released in early 2014. 5-inch Sonic the Hedgehog series Figures Jazwares makes a line of 5-inch figures which consists of only Sonic and Sir Lancelot so far as he appears in different games. Many of these figures come in unique packages promoting specific games. In the yellow Sonic the hedgehog''packages, Jazwares re-released their ''Sonic Unleashed Sonic the Werehog figure. They also released the Sonic and the Black Knight figure without the Sword and Gauntlet, now just a regular Sonic the Hedgehog figure. In 2010, Jazwares re-released the same old 5-inch Sonic but with Wisps in a Sonic Colors related package. In the following year, in honor of Sonic's 20th Anniversary, Jazwares released a line of figures with both Classic and Modern Sonic. Cancelled *Sonic with Chaos Emeralds *Knuckles with Chaos Emeralds *Shadow with Chaos Emeralds *Silver with Chaos Emeralds *Sir Gawain *Blacksmith 3.75-inch Sonic the Hedgehog series Figures With ten to 16 points of articulation, Jazwares has started a 3.75-inch G.I. Joe-esque line of Sonic figures. Jazwares representatives have revealed that they hope to make as many Sonic characters in this proportion as possible. However, they have also stated that all their figures must be approved by Sega of Japan, therefore they cannot make any characters that were not created by Sega of Japan, thus ruling out the hundreds of characters from the Sonic the Comic''series, [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(Comic_Series) ''Sonic Archie comics series], the cartoon shows and many of the non-SEGA-developed video games such as''Sonic R'' for the time being. Fans of the series are drawn to this line because the figures are relatively inexpensive compared to the standard 5-inch figures and they are making characters that past toy companies never have, such as Vector the Crocodile, Jet the Hawk, and Silver the Hedgehog. These figures are released in multiple assortments. They can be purchased individually, in two-packs with specific issues of the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comic_book) American Sonic the Hedgehog comic book], and in themed box sets with dioramas. Some of these toys have also been recycled into the Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing line of figures which would have them accompany their vehicle from that game. As of January 17, 2011, Jazwares has redesigned each 3.5-inch figure in the series due to complaints about pin looseness. Multiple figures have been corrected and the designs have been completely re-engineered to prevent the wobbly limbs found in previous builds. Contact information is also currently provided on replacements of broken figures for the redesigned figures at the official website. However, some reported that the new 3-inch Sonic's knee joints are worse than the original loose-jointed Sonic. So far, all the figures have been re-released except for Black Knight Sonic. In honor of Sonic's 20th Anniversary, Jazwares released a line of figures with one or two Badniks, figures with a collectable tin, comic book packs, and a collector's box set of figures, each of the modern figures have improved paint jobs. Single Figure Packs Comic Book Packs Boxed Packs ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Figure with Vehicle Packs ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Figure with Vehicle Packs Rejected Figures *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Silver Repaint of Metal Sonic *Mighty the Armadillo Cancelled *Shadow and Rouge Comic 2-Pack *Classic Knuckles JUVI Figures Jazwares has announced a line of comical JUVI Sonic figures. Metal Sonic was released at the 2009 ComicCon in San Diego. Jazwares also released a regular line of JUVI's available at Toys R Us. Reception Metal Sonic was the first JUVI to be released, only available at the San Diego Comic Con 2009. Metal Sonic received praise for his nice paint job. When the other four JUVI figures were released in stores, they were greatly criticized for having strange painted-on shading, crossed eyes and worst of all, heads that are looking down at their feet. After much dissatisfaction from fans, Jazwares eventually re-released the figures with corrected heads, although the Knuckles JUVI remained unimproved, due to the dreadlocks. These figures have since been discontinued but are common shelf-warmers, the Werehog JUVI is commonly seen, while the Shadow figures are rare. JUVI Lineup *Sonic *Sonic the Werehog *Knuckles *Shadow *Metal Sonic 10-Inch Figures Jazwares has released a 10-inch Metal Sonic. This figure is superior in design to any other large Sonic figure previously released. 10-inch Sonic is out now with 18 points of articulation. Many 10" inch Sonic figures have been reported broken in the package. 10" Classic Sonic is now out as part of the Sonic's 20th Anniversary celebration along with Modern Sonic in a new 20th Anniversary package. A new "flocked" modern Sonic was available at Comic-Con, San Diego, and at Toys R Us. In 2013, Jazwares re-released the 10-inch Modern Sonic in a new package, it is currently unknown if Classic Sonic and Metal Sonic were re-released. Plush Jazwares released their own line of plush characters. *Sonic *Shadow *Werehog *Silver *Tails *Modern Sonic (12 inches) *Modern Tails (12 inches) *Classic Sonic (15 inches) *Classic Sonic (7 inches) *Classic Tails (7 inches) *Classic Knuckles (7 inches) *Classic Amy (7 inches) Cancelled *Super Sonic *Super Shadow Rejected *Classic Metal Sonic ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' - Mini Racers Based on the 2010 cross-over game Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Jazwares released 1.5" racers, which are rolling toys with figures fused to their vehicle. Starting with wave 2, this set included characters from other Sega series who were also playable in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Other Sonic Merchandise Sonic Boombox, Sonic Digital Camera, Sonic MP3 Player, Sonic and Shadow Walkie Talkies, Sonic Earbuds, and Sonic Headphones. ''Sonic Generations In honor of the game, ''Sonic Generations, Jazwares released a Commemorative Statue with Classic and Modern Sonic running on a ring base, also includes Exclusive Game Codes. Sonic Mini Figure Packs In honor of Sonic's 20th Anniversary, Jazwares released Mini Figure packs, the Classic Sonic Pack is actually made by First 4 Figures however the Modern Sonic pack is purely made by Jazwares. Mini Flocked Figures In Fall 2012, Jazwares released a pack of mini flocked Sonic figures consisting of Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. Mini Morph Figures Jazwares released a line of "Mini Morph" figures which consists of Sonic, Tails, and Metal Sonic. A "Mini Morph" Knuckles was announced at ToyFair 2013 but it has yet to be released. Roleplay Jazwares has released a series of Roleplay toys which consits of Masks and Other objects. Masks *Modern Sonic *Shadow Items *Gold Ring Category:Toy companies